


Enough

by princessgrey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessgrey/pseuds/princessgrey
Summary: Cullen finally leaves a toxic, possibly abusive relationship with Samson.





	

The bedroom smelled faintly of alcohol and smoke, the yellowing bedsheets in a heap on the bed as usual while Cullen tried to fit all his belongings into his gym bag. It wasn’t hard; as he packed, he realized just how few of the things in the house were his. The only thing he’d have to leave behind was the peace lily by the window, which would be dead within the month.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he looked around the room once more and watered the lily one last time before leaving the bedroom behind.

In the living room, Samson sat with his back to the door, a thin ribbon of smoke writhing above his head. Cullen tried to say his name, but it stuck in his throat, so he settled for a cough.

Samson turned around, eyes roaming over his shoes and coat before settling on the bag. He didn’t say a word, just took another drag and looked at Cullen, pinning him down in the doorway.

“I love you,” said Cullen, fighting to keep his voice even. “But I can’t do this anymore.”

Several seconds passed before Samson responded. “Really now?” he asked, as if reacting to a comment on the weather.

“I can’t. All I wanted was to be with you, I never wanted any of this.” His attempts to control his voice failed, a slight tremor worming its way into the words. “I only did it for you.”

Samson closed his eyes. “I know you did.” He opened his eyes again. “But you’re leaving.”

Cullen swallowed the knot in his throat. “Only if staying means nothing will change.”

“Then go.”

The tears he’d been fighting broke free and rolled down his cheeks, even as he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. “I love you,” he said again.

“I know.”

“Things used to be different. You were never like this before, why can’t we go back to the way things were back then?”

“This is the way it’s going to be,” said Samson, meeting Cullen’s eyes. “If you can’t take it, you don’t deserve it.”

Cullen’s fist clenched around the strap of the gym bag, nails digging into his skin. “Samson, please...”

“Leave.”

Cullen’s mind raced through a hundred different things he could do instead, but he couldn’t even make his mouth form the word “Goodbye,” so he turned and left, walking out the front door as Samson turned his back again.

**Author's Note:**

> While short, I hope I was able to portray the depth of emotion I had in mind for this piece. Let me know whether or not you think I succeeded, and thank you for reading.


End file.
